heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Realization/Gallery
Gallery Images Anya's realizing about Emily's past.png|Anya Borzakovskaya realizing that Emily in past murdered a young couple in their home after the man rejected her. Wojtas_and_Walo_realizing_that_Cieślak_cheated_in_MMA_tournament.png|Wojtas and Walo realizing that Cieślak cheated in MMA tournament Rafiki laughing hysterically after finding out Simba's alive.jpg|Rafiki laughing hysterically, realizing that Simba's alive. Flik_realizing_his_big_mistake.jpg|Flik's eyes widen with horror as he realizes the "warriors" he brought are actually circus performers. Pocahontas_realizes_the_compass_is_the_spinning_arrow_from_her_dream.png|Pocahontas realizes the compass is the spinning arrow from her dream Tiana facing Dr. Facilier.png|Tiana finally realizes that her father never got what he wanted, but he had what he needed: Love. Arthur Hoggett realizes wild dogs killed Maa.jpg|Arthur Hoggett realizing that it was the wild dogs who killed Maa, not Babe. Pinocchio realizing his mistake.png|Pinocchio realising his dreadful mistake of going to Pleasure Island as all the boys transform into donkeys. Ginormica.png|Susan finally realizes that she decide to be Ginormica because she's not just a monster, but a hero Kenai realizing in horror that he killed Koda's mom.jpg|Kenai listening to Koda tell his story of how he was separated from his mother, making Kenai realize in horror that the bear he killed was Koda's mom! Zooster's realization.jpg|Alex and his friends finally arrive at the zoo, only to discover that they prefer being free after all. Ellie encounters the same willow tree she encountered as a calf, realizing she's a mammoth.jpg|Ellie encounters the same moss tree she encountered as a calf lost in a blizzard, realizing she is indeed, a mammoth. Luke Skywalker's realization of Darth Vader being his father.jpg|Luke Skywalker realizing that Darth Vader is his father. Twilight_starts_regaining_color_S2E02.png|Twilight realizes every pony has a magical connection and regains her color Homer unloved.gif|Homer realizing he has to think of others on Christmas. Spejon discovers that Mr. Wiesio is his father.png|Spejson realizing that Mr. Wiesio is his father, while he punising Cieślak for cheating in fight. Cave Dwelling Sponge 147.png|SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs discover that the rampaging cave sponge "Spongy Spongy" has been framing SpongeBob for the destruction it had caused to Bikini Bottom. Ted_&_George's_Zagawa_realization.jpg|Ted and George discovering that the miniature Zagawa trinket, when held up to sunlight, is actually a pictogram map to the real Lost Shrine of Zagawa. They then sail the ship back to africa to recover the real 40 foot Shrine. Sam_and_Pearl.jpg|Sheriff Sam Brown and Pearl Gesner realizing in horror that Mr. Yancy O'Del who is buying Little Patch of Heaven is Alameda Slim the wanted outlaw after his disguised is removed by the cows. Dimitri realizes Anya IS Anastasia.jpg|Dimitri realizing that Anya is Anastasia, as he was the boy who helped her escape the terrorists. The Grinch 2.png|The Grinch finally realize that Christmas isn't about presents, but spending time with your friends and family who love you which that makes him so soft and his heart grew 3 sizes that day. FUSS (57).png|Nicole Watterson realizing that the calendar had been upside down, leading her to think that her husband Richard had forgotten about their wedding anniversary. Owen grady.jpg|Owen Grady realizing that Indominus Rex has got raptor properties. File:Escapism_035.png|Steven Universe realizing that his trip to Homeworld is a bad idea. Kuzco_sees_Pacha_was_right_about_Yzma_&_Kronk.jpg|Kuzco overhearing Yzma and Kronk discussing that they are seeking to kill him just as Pacha had warned him, and now he realizes he just sent his only friend away for nothing. George_Newton_realizes_no_bite_marks_on_Varnick's_arm.jpg|George Newton discovering that Dr. Varnick has no bite marks on his arm, therefore the attack was faked. Aku dah salah sangka rupanya.jpg|BoBoiBoy realized that he was actually accused Fang for not knowing him that he's a good guy. You poisoned me.jpg|Héctor realized that Ernesto de la Cruz poisoned him to steal his songs & guitar. We're family.jpg|Miguel Rivera and Héctor discover that they are both family, with the latter being Miguel's great-great grandfather. Skeletal_Hands.png|Miguel looking at his skeletal hands, realizing his fate. Rouge feels remorse.jpg|Kamen Rider Rouge realizes that he shot Utsumi before he got turned into cyborg. Realization_of_Rex.jpg|Rex realizes through Louise's impassioned pleas that he does not have to be an aggressive dinosaur and spares Professor Screweyes. Mamoru_and_Usagi_Crystal_7.jpg|Usagi realizes that Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask Twilight gasps at Tempest's_actions MLPTM.png|Twilight Sparkle gasps as she realizes after seeing the Storm King betraying Tempest Shadow and attempts to destroy her before Twilight save her. Tempest Shadow's eyes widen in shock MLPTM.png|Tempest Shadow realizes how Twilight sacrifices herself to save her friends from the Storm King, whom Tempest would destroy shortly afterwards. Sad Aurora.png|Aurora realizes she is actually not a peasant girl but is actually the Princess and the daughter of good King Stefan and Queen Leah. Sonic the Werehog calmed by his friends including Amy Rose and Sally Acorn.png|Sonic the Hedgehog in Werehog form realizes his mistake after going on a rampage attack he did to his friends, thus makes him regain control of himself while in his Werehog form. Kaplan,_Manson_and_Ramirez_tried_to_stop_Hedgecock.jpg|Robocop companion's Kaplan, Manson and Ramirez realizing that they and the other Detroit police officers are been tricked by Dick Jones to destroy Robocop and they tried to stop Lt. Hedgecock from following the orders, but they were unable to prevent him. Billy Peltzer shocked.jpg|Billy Peltzer realized how that new batch of five mogwais been multiplied with water that Gizmo got wet. Manny amazed how Peaches saved her mother.jpg|Manny amazed how Peaches saved her mother from Gutt, finally accepting his daughter's matured. Lego Movie 2 2019 Screenshot 2222.jpg|Emmet realizing that Rex Dangervest is actually Dark Emmet from the future. Cranky Kong's tragic mistake.png|Cranky Kong realizing that he banish Donkey Kong by banned his future ruler and force Diddy Kong to take his place and know the King K. Rool and his minions were frame him for do something wrong. Link realizing that Sheik is Princess Zelda.png|Link realizing that Sheik who helped him to find the Sages is actually Princess Zelda. Spongebob & Patrick in a hopeless situation.png|SpongeBob and Patrick realizing that there are not men and don't belong in "man's country". You're my mom.png|Keith realizing that Krolia is his mother. Maureen_Corley_looks_at_pictures.jpg|Maureen Corley realizing who really killed her father Malcolm Corley is actually Adrian Ripburger and Ben Throttle was been framed for the murder. Elliot's realization.png|Elliot realizes that the the flower (which is the life force) has brought ET to life. Darwin's choice.jpg|Darwin realizes that Speckles is the bad guy. Helena's realization.png|Helena Douglas realizes that Ayane wasn't the assassin who killed her mother, Maria Douglas. But it has been revealed that Christie (who works for Victor Donavan) did killed her mother with a sniper rifle. Holy Smokes! He's a Toon in Disguise!.jpg|Eddie Valiant discovers that Judge Doom is a toon the whole entire time, who then reveals himself to be the murderer of Eddie's brother Teddy. Jack Conroy realization.PNG|Jack Conroy realizing that he's been mugged by Beauty Smith. The Grinch realizing.jpg|The Grinch realizing that the sleigh is about to fall off of Mt. Crumpit. File:Celia_Mae_shocked.jpg|Celia Mae realizing that Mike was actually telling the truth about Waternoose and Randall's secret plot involving Boo. Ahsoka horrifying realization.jpg|Ahsoka realizing that Darth Vader is former master, Anakin Skywalker. Jiminy Cricket Oh my Gosh!.jpg|Jiminy Crickey overhearing Coachman is collecting boys that already turned into donkey as he realizing Pleasure Island is a curse before hurry back to save Pinocchio. Videos Coco - Hector's Passing|Héctor realized that Ernesto de la Cruz poisoned him to steal his songs. Miguel also realizes that de la Cruz did indeed murder Héctor. Coco - We're Family|Miguel Rivera and Héctor discover that they are both family, with the latter being Miguel's great-great grandfather. Doc's Reaction To Marty's "Heavy" - Back To The Future|After going back in time, Marty McFly realizes that his teenage mother has developed romantic feelings towards him, instead of his father. Toy Story - I will Go Sailing No More HD 720p|After watching a commercial, Buzz Lightyear realizes that he is not a real space-ranger, but a toy, just as Woody had told him the entire time. I am Pink Diamond (Clip) Steven Universe|The Crystal Gems and Blue and Yellow Diamond finally discover that Steven is Pink Diamond. Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice (2016) - Martha Scene (6 10) Movieclips|Batman coming to his senses and finally realizing that Superman is, in fact, a selfless person pleading for the life of his mother instead of his own instead of a monstrous alien threat. Furthermore, Batman sees the hypocrisy of his own actions – that he had allowed Lex Luthor to twist his anger from the Black Zero Event and turn him into the very villain he swore to fight. Ice Age The Meltdown Ellie's Past|Ellie encounters the same moss tree she encountered as a calf lost in a blizzard, realizing she is indeed, a mammoth. Helena Douglas' realization|Helena Douglas realizes that Ayane wasn't the assassin who killed her mother, Maria Douglas. But it has been revealed that Christie (who works for Victor Donavan) did killed her mother with a sniper rifle. Supernatural 13x16 Sam and Dean find The Mystery Machine|Dean Winchester and his brother Sam discover that the animated world they have been transported to is none other than Scooby-Doo. Blank Eyed Girl Part 2 Adventure Time Moments|Finn realizes about Blank-Eyed Girls are some kind of Tulpas, physical manifestations of created by the mind and rely on people believing in them to exist. Even if I'm not real... I'm still the ultimate lifeform... Shadow the Hedgehog!|Shadow's Realization Ben 10 Omniverse - Ben finds out Appoplexians wear clothes|Ben Tennyson, Blukic, and Driba discover that Ben's alien form Rath has been naked the entire time once they notice how other Appoplexians wear clothes. OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes - Big Reveal - K.O's Dad Reveal|K.O. realizing in horror that his real father was Proffesor Venomous. File:Steven Universe Escapism Clip (1 5)|Steven Universe realizing that his trip to Homeworld is a bad idea. E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial (8 10) Movie CLIP - He's Alive! He's Alive! (1982) HD|Elliot realizes that the the flower (which is the life force) has brought ET to life. The Full Monty Category:Galleries